Beauty and the Beast?
by Pixel Alice
Summary: Whay happens when bella and edward go to a ball? Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody Pixel Alice here you guys must hate me for not posting in a while. Well let me tell you this I HATE MID-TERMS!!! Yes I have been working on Evidence so no worries their I have 9 chapters ready to tell you the truth. Also I m working on a anew story called lost in the wind. This story came to me when Daniela or Tic-tac101 kept staring at the pictures on my binder(i too kept staring at my binder) i had this picture of bella and edward but dressed as beauty and the beast. So then I was like I got it. Yay!!!**

**This is a oneshot... maybe I dont know you tell me.**

* * *

- Edward and Bella are watching T.V in the Cullen's living room- 

**BPOV**

"Bella you are coming with me!" said Alice from the staircase. She dragged me upstairs.

"Edward help me! Edward"I said. Alice locked me in her room and left me.

**EPOV**

Alice took my love upstairs to toture her with girly stuff. Them Rosalie appered in front of me with a big grin on her face.

"Ummm...Rose is everything ok?" I asked worried. Rosalie noded. She grabed my hand and took me to my room. We entered, Jasper and Emmett were siiting on my bed a bit frighten._ Help US!!!_ they thought. Rose sat me down and threw me some clothe at us.

"You guys better wear that or else!!" she said leaving my room. I was trying to read her thought but all I saw was Mickey Mouse.

"Umm I think we should do what she says" said Emmett in a weird voice. Me and Jasper noded and started getting dressed.

**BPOV**

I was stuck in Alice's room. I was really worried something was going to happen to me. Then Rosalie and Alice came in with big EVIL smiles.

"Umm" I said. They both attaked me!

"Let go!" I said struggling but I knew this was useless because those two were one hundred times more stronger than I was right now. Rosalie grbed me and locked me in the bathroom and said.

"Take a shower or we will give it for you!"

"Fine" I said taking off my clothe and stepping in the shower.

"Wash your hair!!" screamed Alice.

I groaned and mumbled "Fine" I heard them giggle but then it was completyly quiet.

"Edward get out!" screamed Rosalie.

"But tell me why you are blocking you mind with the Barbie Girl song and why do I have to dress like this?" said my Edward.

"You'll find out soon. Now go away!" said Alice.

I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. Then I put on conditionor. After that I washed my body. Finally I got a towel and wrapped myself with it. I opened the bathroom door and stuck my head out.

"I'm done" I said

"Ok now put this on."said Alice while throwing me some clothe. I went back in side the bathroom and put on the clothe. Then I exited the bathroom. I saw Rosalie with a blowdryer and a brush and Alice was holding a brush.

"Uh oh" I said with panick. I went to open the bathroom door to hide inside. But Rosalie got me and sat me on a chair. Then Alice tie me up with some blankets. I was trapped!

Rosalie blowed dryed my hair and Alice did my hair. Then Alice put a little of make-up on me. Rosalie put some golden earings. Alice went to her closet and pulled out a golden-yellow gown.

"NO!"I said"I'm not wearing that"

"Yes you are. We will force it on you" said Alice. Rosalie untied me and in a flash I was wearing the gown."Now put on the gloves" said Rosalie handing me some yellow/gold gloves. I put the on knowing I wasn't going to win this battle. I stood up and went to the mirror.

"Wow"I said"I look like Belle from Beauty and Beast" I turned around and saw Alice dressed like Snow White and Rosalie like Cinderella.

"Umm whats going on?" I asked lookig at them.

"Why we are going to a Disney ball"said Alice all casual like a princess.

"What?!When?!Where?!" I said

"Yes, in two minutes and downstairs" said Rosalie anwsering the questions in the odered I asked them.

"But I don't know how to dance" I said.

"Its ok Edward knows" said Alice"From now until the end of the ball I'll be Snow White. Rose is Ciderella and you are Belle not Bella.Now lets go"

**EPOV**

Rose made us change into suites from Disney movie prince.

"Umm I guess this is going to be a long night" said Jasper. Me and Emmett nodded.

_Hey Edward, Bella doesn't know how to ballroom dance so go slow and teach her_ thought Alice. Then I hearded foot steps coming our way. We all looked at the top of the stairs. Alice was dressed like Snow White. Rosalie like Cinderella.

"Hey Belle come out of there" said Alice

"Its embarinsing" whispered my Bella

"Rose please" said Alice. Rose nodded and dreagged Bella so we can see her. She was beautiful. _Dang, Bella is hot._ thought Emmett _Edward you should close your mouth_ thought Jasper. I didnt know I had dropped my jaw. I closed it immidately. Bella started blushing.

"Now we shall, Snow White" said Alice walking down the stairs and took Jasper's hand. Who was waiting for her in the bottom of the stairs.

""Cinderella" she said and Rose went to Emmett.

"And Belle" she said. Bella started walking downstairs blushing. I waited for her on the bottom of the stairs. Bella reached the bottom and took my hand.

"You look beautiful" I whispered to her ear. She blushed and said "Thanks" Alice went to the stereo and said"The firts dance shall be Beast and Belle" Then she put the Beauty and the Beast song. I took Bella to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with her. She wasnt a abad dancer either she was actually pretty good at it. This night was going to be perfect with Bella at my side.

**_The End_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'm friend of Pixel Alice

Hello I'm friend of Pixel Alice. She is forever banded from the computer until she is 18, which will be 5 years. You will never hear from her for 5 years or when until she moves out of the house and get her own computer. Thank you.


End file.
